Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 September 2016
5:37 Asew54321 Guys What do you think I'm gonna do for my 50th level idea special? 5:37 Emmaelise401 Asew we need an opinion. 5:37 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 I've done something very bad.... 5:38 Emmaelise401 Nah olaf. That was a reaction test. He wasn't exactly homophobic he just whipped his act together at the last second Though, next time his ass is grass. 5:39 Asew54321 omg u cussed u will nvr get mod 5:39 Emmaelise401 xD Who are you impersonating? 5:40 Asew54321 That's my alternate personality, n00bl3t 5:40 Emmaelise401 Asew Whats your stance on me getting mod anyway I removed the support/oppose policies 5:40 Asew54321 Hermmmm It depends on what disc mod does and probably not in the way you think. 5:41 Emmaelise401 I already know, lol They deal with the forums. And when I make a post on a user request thread its usually devastating 5:43 Asew54321 Why is my internet so s (colorbomb) WHAT THE ACTUALY HELL ( colorbomb ) turns into a striped candy 5:43 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Umm... lol 5:44 Asew54321 Videos will only play at 144p without buffering, and when I play it at 360p, it buffers like crazy Anyway What do you guys think I will do for my 50th level idea special? 5:46 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 A potato... 5:46 Emmaelise401 Ima ship Level 409 and olaf 5:46 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 oh my god 5:46 Asew54321 ......good guesses -.- 5:46 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 I think I'd rather ship 3lite and Olaf :P 5:47 Emmaelise401 nah I would ship Emma and Level 70 Or level 463 or level 199 dreamworld or 425 5:47 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 I ship Asew and Level 305 5:47 Emmaelise401 best ship ever 5:47 Asew54321 Joke's on you since I liked 305. like* 5:47 Emmaelise401 Lefty x 419 5:48 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 You hated it before right? 5:48 Asew54321 I've gotten over my beef with it We're best buds now Same with 437 since I replayed it for three stars and passed it on the first try. MY INTERNET IS SO BAD 5:51 Emmaelise401 Lefty once called level 419 insanely hard abuse then he got stuck on irt Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 5:52 Asew54321 Lefty has opposing opinions on every level. Nobody agrees with him on anything. That took 10 seconds to go through Asew54321 has gone to crush some candies. Felix Vašečka has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. 6:26 Megaphantaze Looks like I got jobs in Alpha Betty Saga finally Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the Candy Kingdom. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has joined the Candy Kingdom. Emmaelise401 has gone to crush some candies. Mossy Mos has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 7:17 Megaphantaze If you see Docheongong, tell that Alpha Betty has now new levels in Web Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 2016 09 09